


A Valentine's Surprise

by ClaireKat



Category: self insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, IT'S SUPER SAPPY, One Shot, Self Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: Claire decides to put on a special Valentine’s show for Kaito that he won’t soon forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is probably not a very accurate summary but don’t let your minds go to the gutter it isn’t anything like that. I didn’t think I was going to have time to do a Valentine’s Day one shot but I procrastinated on homework and did this anyway. For anyone that doesn’t know (and because I haven’t posted a character sheet for her yet) my OC/Self Insert is a witch who practices blue magic, hence why what you read involves water and not some other element like air. I feel bad that a lot of the scenarios I come up with for me and Kaito are of him as Kid, so I wanted to do a one shot where me/my self insert could do something extravagant for normal old Kaito (because he is also amazing and great and I love him just as much). I hope you enjoy!

The weather was pleasant and the city buzzed with an air of anticipation that was to be expected on this annual holiday. Claire tried not to let the weight of the atmosphere affect her, although her own distractions and anxieties were enough to put her on edge. The colorfully decorated gift bag she held behind her bounced against her legs as she rocked back and forth, listening to the hum of the city and waiting for Kaito to answer the door. 

Half of her was glad for the extra time to compose herself, while the other half just took the time to worry and whine about all of the worry that’d been building since she’d settled on this idea. It was a little intimidating to do anything for Kaito, at least if it was along the lines of impressing him, mostly because he was already such an impressing person himself. Claire knew that it was irrational to discount herself before she’d even gotten started, especially when Kaito was such an uplifting and genuinely supportive person, but she couldn't wholly dissolve the knot in her stomach as she repeated the steps of the plan to herself for the umpteenth time.

“Hello?” Kaito greeted with distracted hesitation, and Claire hoped that she hadn’t caught him in the middle of something. It was rare for her to stop by unannounced but she knew, thanks to her source on all things Kaito related, he didn’t have any work or heist engagements that might interfere with her spontaneous plans. She smiled and greeted him with a tiny wave, caught off guard by his enthusiastic reaction once he registered who she was. 

“Claire!” She was surprised at how soothing her name could sound when he spoke it, and realizing that this simple expression arose any kind of feeling in her made her blush. Her preoccupied thoughts were swept away for a moment as Kaito swung the door open and tackled her with a hug. She did what she could to keep the bag behind her concealed, letting her purse slip down a bit in the hopes that it would serve as a plausible distraction. “What are you doing here? You should have texted me or something, let me know you were coming over. I would have been more presentable…”

“You’re not  _ not  _ presentable,” she replied, observing his casual attire alongside knowing that he wasn’t the kind of person to leave his home a mess. “And I don’t want you to feel like you have to put on a face when I come over. You never have to put on any faces with me; you know that.”

“Yeah but I would have prepared something or--”

“No, nope, that’s alright. I don’t need some fantastic display exploding in my face every time I come to visit either. Besides, today isn’t your day to impress me.”

He examined her with an increasingly curious, perplexed gaze. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

A self-satisfied smile spread across her face as she slipped a blindfold out of her sleeve and deftly secured it to his face. Kaito remained still, not fighting her unexpected gesture, and she hoped that was as much a testament to how much he trusted her as it was to his familiarity with this kind of scenario. Well, at least in the context of his work as a magician.

“So, am I allowed to ask any questions, or will all be revealed to me in due time?” he asked, the teasing edge in his voice making Claire hope he hadn’t already figured her out. She didn’t know how he would even begin to predict exactly what she had in store, but then again, there were a lot of mysteries about Kaito that she was sure she would never solve.

“Don’t ruin the surprise. I’m going to make sure you don’t run into anything, and if you peek, I promise you’ll be cursed with misfortune for the rest of your life.”

“I thought Akako was the one who specialized in stuff like curses,” he mused, following her instructions as she led him back into the house.

“Well, I can’t give you the specifics, but if I said she’s been teaching me some of her techniques, would you be scared?”

“I don’t know if I’m more scared of that kind of power in your or Akako’s hands,” he continued. “Maybe the most terrifying thing would be you two as a team. I can only imagine the kind of havoc you would wreak together.”

The thought made Claire laugh as they entered the living room, and she got him seated on the couch she considered how grateful she was for this small talk. Even with her heart pounding a mile a minute, her head racing with the terrified possibilities that something might go wrong, or all her efforts would turn out to be subpar, he still had a way of making her feel at ease. His personality was charming and adaptable, at least he always seemed that way with her, and his mood shifting influence was just what she needed to calm her nerves. All of the stress and expectations she battled were obstacles that she had placed in her own path. Kaito would never expect anything more from her than he knew she could do, and she also knew he cherished every part of her anyway. 

“Alright, now remember what I said about the peeking,” she reminded him as she stepped back to examine the room. “I’ll tell you when you can remove the blindfold, but you better not move a muscle until I say so. And I’ll know, don’t try to trick me.”

“Magician’s honor,” Kaito replied, and although she felt like that was quite a flimsy oath to pledge, he always kept his word. 

Relieved that he would do as she requested, Claire turned her attention to the real reason she had come here. Concentrating her training and her power, she went to work conjuring various forms, shapes, and moving creations, filling the room with them from one end to the other. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever stretched her creativity or her conjuring abilities in such a way, but aside from being good practice, she just wanted to be able to give back even an inkling of the wonder that Kaito had brought into her life. He was always performing some sort of amazing feat or elaborate trick to impress and inspire audiences and individuals from all over; she wanted to bring a similar spark to his life.  At least she hoped she could repay at least some of his kindness and generosity this way.

“Okay. Here we go,” she muttered a bit nervously as she took a seat next to him, leaning over and undoing his blindfold. “Three…two…one.”

She slid the blindfold off and slipped her hand into his as his eyes opened to the dazzling display before him. Streams and pools and bubbles of water all danced and twirled through the air, shapes of various animals bouncing around alongside numerous kinds of flowers. Claire examined the integrity of her work, the centerpiece of which culminated in tiers of fountain like streams surrounding the words “Happy Valentine’s Day” at the center. 

She had committed the stories Aoko had told her about Kaito’s bad experiences with the holiday to memory, kind of glad that he had such a lack of consideration for the holiday itself. This attitude provided Claire with the perfect opportunity to make this day her day, or at least the day she could give him a surprise unlike any trick he had performed. Knowing the level of finesse and showmanship she had to live up to, she had designed and practiced conjuring this present of a magic show for at least a month. She still felt a bit too embarrassed to examine the look he had on his face, and instead removed a couple packages of chocolate from her bag, slipping them into his hand as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She hoped that her words reflected the love and adoration she had put into every piece of magic for him. She might not have been a gifted magician, but she was a hard working witch, and every miracle of magic he had shown her made her want to return such feelings to him tenfold. She leaned her head against his shoulder, content to let him process what was going on as she steeled herself for whatever reaction might be awaiting her. Was he confused, elated, disappointed, annoyed? Though some people might find such waiting agony, she took comfort in her own feelings, more worried about how she might react if his reaction turned out to be bad. 

She watched as one of the enchanted animals approached his face, her own gaze focused more on the creature than him, both of them caught off guard as it playfully squirted a small stream right between his eyes. Claire hadn’t remembered designing them to do that, and she quickly looked around for something he could use to dry off. She wasn’t able to move in the next second, though, because Kaito simply wiped his face with his sleeve, let out a burst of laughter that almost sent her jumping off of the couch, and tackled her to said couch before she could fall off. 

“You did all this for me?”

“There’s few people in the world I would do something like this for. You’re pretty much at the top of the list.” She paused, squeezing him in a hug that communicated her feelings better than tangled words. “So, do you like it?”

“I don’t think I could ever find the words to tell you just how much I do,” he replied, shifting so she could get a full view of his beaming face. “So, how about I do this instead?”

He leaned down to kiss her in a calm, serene manner, although she still found herself dizzied by the combination of her intense emotions and the energy she had expelled using so much magic. She hugged him tighter, pressing a few kisses to his cheeks as her face was engulfed by a blush of embarrassment and elation. He helped her sit up again as they nestled against each other, their attention returning to the magic display that had a life of its own. 

“I know here it’s traditional here for the girl to give chocolate to the guy, so I got a couple kinds. I wasn’t sure exactly which kind you liked…I’m sorry I forgot to ask,” she explained as he looked over the chocolate and other small various gifts she brought. 

“I really think you don’t understand how fully you outdid yourself and pretty much anyone else who did something for their special someone today,” Kaito replied. Her blush deepened and she tried to remember to keep breathing, taking the small distraction Kaito provided her by asking about her magic array to gather her thoughts. 

“I feel kind of bad though,” he admitted as he held his hand out to catch one of the water flowers as it drifted by, “how am I ever going to top sentient water that flies around and splashes people?”

“I’m sure, even if you meant that statement, you could still find a way to top all of this by tomorrow.”

“Wow, that’s giving me a lot of credit.”

“Well, I’d hate to bruise your ego after I went through all the trouble to impress you.”

Kaito grinned and flicked his wrist, summoning a flower that he twirled idly between his fingers before handing it to her. “Please, it takes more than that to knock the illustrious Kaito Kid from his pedestal.”

“Would something like this work then?”

Taking the initiative to tackle him this time, Claire pinned him to the couch and set about pulling flower after flower from the many pockets, sleeves, and other various folds of Kaito’s clothing that she could reach. The two of them rolled and laughed and eventually came to a stop snuggled together in a pile of the innumerable flowers he had stashed away. Claire dissolved her illusory display, closing her eyes as she focused on just how nice it felt to lay here with him. Both of them were safe, both of them were happy, and that was all she really wanted. As long as they were together, everything would be okay. 


End file.
